Missions - Runeterra
by LukeSLD
Summary: Three young adventurers have been tasked to explore the regions of Runeterra in the missions Jarvan IV provided them with. The first mission takes place in Ixtal, the newest discovered region in Runeterra, but the great experiences of the young trio will be ruined by an unexpected predator who will attempt to destroy the bond of the three adventurers.


***Hello, folks. Tonight we will be creating a new fic, a story of how my good friend Mysterious And Strange and I would live in the League of Legends universe. My OC called Luke will be an assassin wielding 2 daggers and a bow, Strange's OC will be Daniel and will be a paladin and we will be joined by Taliyah. Hope you enjoy! :D***

***Luke's POV***

Ixtal was a strange place. We were sent here by the adventurers guild stationed in Demacia to retrieve a particular gemstone located in the caverns of Xarye, deep in Ixtal. Most people prefer to call Ixtal 'The Jungle' and that is a very fitting name since it's a jungle filled with tall trees and many bushes scattered around. Being stuck here with Taliyah was bad enough, but apparently, this mission was gonna be excruciatingly difficult. Jarvan IV of Demacia himself requested this amulet for further research regarding the escaped convict known as Sylas, a man who grew up with the power to steal spells, and that's exactly how he escaped prison. He went further than normal and attracted the innocent, but naive, Lux and blasted his way out of his jail cell using her light magic after he helped her cleanse it so she could master it. He was most definitely worthy of being called a villain. Either way, we arrived at the entrance to the massive jungle that is Ixtal and wandered inside, hoping that we would be out as quickly as possible. As I pulled one of my daggers out and flipped it to face away from my body, Taliyah scoffed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at me.

"Is everything I do incorrect in some way, shape or form, Taliyah?" I turned my head backwards and glared at her.

"You don't have to flaunt your flipping skills in front of us." Taliyah looked offended and I turned around fully.

"It is kinda necessary to cut the vines away, so, yeah, I do," I muttered as I began cutting the vines down. Daniel didn't want to intervene, so he remained quiet and started to look around.

"Anyone notice how tall these trees are?" Daniel spoke up after a brief silence.

"Definitely. The lowest branches are a few meters from the ground. These trees would be great for ambushes." I pointed out, cut a few leaves and bushes in front of us and scattered my vision around to look for any threats or, perhaps, some friendly faces.

We continued on the trail and began finding interesting sights. Several large boulders were taking up space near the path and a few waterfalls could be heard and even seen in the distance. I do have to give some credit to the region, and while it was distracting, it was a beautiful region nonetheless, so much so that we forgot about the path that would lead us into possible uncertain defeats. We pressed on and kept our emotions deep in our minds as we focused on the task at hand. Daniel rested one of his hands on his blade to be prepared and I did the same with my other dagger. The path became more straight and wide, allowing us to move across the grassed land of the jungle very easily. We eventually encountered a valley of 3 waterfalls all parallel with each other and in the middle, it seemed like there was some kind of tent set up. I quickly checked all the dark and shadowy branches around and fired a few arrows illuminated by Lux's magic. She was kind enough to lend us a hand on this journey, so she taught Daniel some spells and gave me some light arrows for clearing caves and other dark areas. I realized nothing was above us and signalled to Dan and Taliyah to move up. I silently put my hood and mask on, snuck through most of the bushes on the way down and eventually ended up behind the tent that was set up on the ground. I pulled my bow out, loaded some paralyzing arrows infused with paralyzing poison into the grip and was prepared to fire. I silently snuck in front of the tent and chucked a poisonous bomb in there, waited a few seconds and quickly stepped in, drawing my bow and quickly scouting the tent. Nobody was in it. There was almost nothing in it at all, there was just an old sleeping bag inside that has been abandoned for months and the outside was as empty as the deserts of Shurima after a sandstorm.

"All clear, guys!" I shouted above and Dan, who was prepared to cast a healing spell on me, just in case, and Taliyah started climbing down.

"Whoever this camp belonged to, they're long gone. The sleeping bag hasn't been used in months." I explained the situation to the team and stood above a few coals that probably burned for a few people in a campfire a long time ago. They must have been some hot coals since they were stained and used up to the point where they were smaller than expected. I noticed a few strange markings on the ground. It was some animal tracks crossed out with precision and speed. It was a clear sign of someone slashing the prints on the ground. This jungle was known for having vicious creatures around, so some hunters might have been around as well. We didn't pay much attention to it and we continued on a path that was hidden by a few branches and vines. A sudden loud cry disrupted everyone's thoughts and everyone focused on the cry coming from the opposite direction of the camp.

"That's a boar cry." I pointed out. My hunting sessions with my father in my childhood came in handy for these particular reasons.

"Perhaps it's a trap, maybe we shouldn't go." Taliyah insisted, knowing it would be dangerous to head into a blind area.

"Alright, let's to the west and move around the area, we are making progress towards the caverns," I said after a brief pause and leapt onto some tree branches from where I navigated up to the top of the waterfalls again. Daniel rode on top of some rocks that Taliyah provided him with, and Taliyah glided on a rock up to the top. As I said, we navigated west of the waterfall area and eventually came around to the boar area. Everyone was travelling normally until I stopped the group and noticed a nearby dead animal.

"Is that the boar from before?" Daniel asked while I got closer to inspect the dead animal.

"Looks like a male adult boar. I think it's-..."

I got caught off in the middle of my sentence by a surprise boar shout and footsteps, that sounded like the boar was charging, coming from behind me.

"Charging boar, incoming!" Taliyah said as she prepared herself for combat. I quickly turned around and rolled to the side of the charging boar. Daniel was about to strike the boar with a smite spell. I quickly grabbed Dan's attention and reacted accordingly.

"Daniel, cease. This is a female boar, most likely a sister or a love interest of the dead boar. Whatever you end up doing to her, she will think we murdered the male boar. Stay on alert and wait for it to strike first." I precisely instructed and the boar charged Daniel. Daniel quickly reacted and blinded the boar with a light spell. The boar changed direction and ended up coming straight for me. I drew my bow, leapt above the boar, pushed myself off of her back and drew several light arrows into my bow.

"**_þruma_**!" I shouted and released his light blast into the boar. The boar fell and seemed to be unconscious. I got on the ground and went over to the boar's resting body, took the arrows from her and quickly patched her wounds up.

"She'll make it," I stated as the rest of the group approached me and the female boar.

"_þruma_, the old Norse tongue, I'm kinda impressed," Taliyah said reluctantly, but she admired my skill nonetheless.

"Yeah, my mother used to talk to me about some Norse mythology and language before she passed. I ended up catching some words and myths, for example, þruma means 'Thunder', even though the arrows weren't lightning arrows, it was close enough," I finished patching the boar up and we could continue on their journey. "Let's go, time to move."

The group was back on track and nothing seemed to slow them down until they came to the entrance of the caverns of Xarye where they saw two statues marking the entrance from the left and right. They seemed to be huge totems you would normally see in tribe camps and there were torches next to the statues.

"This could be important later on, keep track of everything you see," I commanded the group.

"Alright, I'm ready," Daniel stated.

"Ready when you are, Luke," Taliyah said with a little bit of spirit for once in a while. We proceeded to enter past the statues and became surrounded by darkness. This adventure was about to take a different turn, or so it seemed like.

***End of chapter 1.**

**Thank you for sticking through this, I simply had no ideas on what to write about in the last month and a half so I made a new fic, the next chapter is to be expected sometime this month. Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D***


End file.
